Bubbly
by Jeen V
Summary: One baseada na musica BUBBLY. espero que gostem..é bem curtinha. dediquei as meninas da comu. Fics de Inuyasha..que adoram Sesshy e Rin juntos. ;D


_E_ssa é mais uma song que escrevi. Adoro songs. \o/ Bom...espero que gostem... D foi dedicado as meninas da comu. do orkut Fics de inuyasha. D

**Direitos Autoriais: **Pertencente da tia Rumiko! mas ainda tenho esperanças... xD

* * *

**BUBBLY**

**Por: Jeen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Acordei naquela manhã. Sabe, aquela manhãzinha gostosa, umas oito da manhã que anima a você mesma? Com aquele tempinho de chuva gostoso... Aquela paisagem linda? E o melhor com alguém do seu lado. Sorri e me levantei. Caminhei até a sala e olhei o relógio, oito horas mesmo. Sorri e comecei a lembrar de como eu era feliz com __ele. __Fiz o café da manhã olhando para aquela paisagem linda lá fora._

_Ele chegou e já venho me beijando a bochecha e me dando "BOM DIA". Ele é tão lindo. Fomos tomar café._

_Logo á tarde lá estávamos nós, sentados no sofá. Ele lendo e eu o atormentando. Adoro fazer isso. Então ele cansa e ataca. Depois de uns beijinhos ouvi o telefone tocar. Era Kagome nos convidando para fazer uma fogueira na praia. Claro que aceitei, e ele também._

_Tomei um banho, bem demorado e me troquei. Uma toquinha bege, uma blusa de frio bege. Uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans azul e uma bota. Deixei meus cabelos soltos mesmo, estava frio. Depois ele foi tomar banho. Lindo como sempre. Ele estava com uma calça jeans preta e um casaco de moletom. Lindo, é a palavra certa. Sorri pra ele e o mesmo me estendeu a mão. Aceitei na hora._

_Entramos no jipe. Conversamos bastante e riamos também. Ele era muito serio, mas comigo era diferente, uma palavra para isso? INTRIGANTE. Ele também é muito possessivo. Mas também sou. Com prazer. Pensando nas coisas passadas que já vivemos. Comecei a rir e ele me olhou de lado intrigado e deu um pequeno sorriso também e se aproximou e me beijou no pescoço._

"_CHEGAMOS!" Disse a ele. O mesmo me estendeu a mão para pular de umas pedras, ele me sorriu travesso, e eu retribui. Então pulamos juntos e saímos correndo._

_Todos já estavam lá. Ka-chan e Inu-kun, Sango-chan e Mirok-kun. Grandes amigos, melhores bem dizendo. Cumprimentei todos e o Sesshy também. Sentamos lado a lado como todos estavam em volta da fogueira na praia. Só nós aprontando de novo. Eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele que me abraçou. Comecei a rir. Conversamos muito naquela noite._

_Depois de um tempo ele olhou pra minha cara dizendo pra gente ir, então me estendeu a mão novamente e aceitei novamente a mão estendida a mim. Despedimos de todos e caminhamos juntinhos para o jipe._

_Chegando em casa ele nem esperou entrar! Já me pego no colo e começo a me beijar com amor. Eu também claro. Levou-me até o sofá, me jogou no mesmo e foi acender a lareira. Eu só ria então ele partiu pra cima de novo. Tirou minha toquinha e meu cachecol, depois minha blusa de frio. Começou a beijar meu pescoço e dizia EU TE AMO. Adoro quando ele faz isso. Me sinto tão...ah não sei...é tantas coisas que dá na hora...simplificando... É uma coisa inexplicável!_

_Empurrei ele no chão e subi em cima dele, fazendo as mesmas coisas. Então a coisa esquentou e ai... _

_Depois de um tempo ainda estávamos deitados na sala, contemplando a lareira, vendo as chamas dançando. Uma noite inesquecível, como todas as outras. Então ele adormeceu. Estava muito cansado, cuidar de uma empresa e ser advogado ao mesmo tempo deve cansar, e depois disso... ele merece. Sorri com esse pensamento._

_Olhava admirada para seu rosto, o ressonar dele. Tão calmo... Tão pacifico. Raramente o via assim. Ele magnificamente lindo. Aqueles olhos... Ah aqueles olhos! Cor âmbar, cor do ouro, da luz do sol. Nunca vira olhos iguais a esse. Exceto pelo do irmão, mas os dele são tão mais dourados, tão mais inexplicáveis._

_Tive uma idéia. Levantei bem devagarzinho e peguei o outro lençol branco ao meu lado, cobri-o com o outro e cobri meu corpo nu. Fui até meu quarto e peguei meu caderno de anotações e uma caneta. Estava com um sorriso travesso no lábio. Voltei pra sala e sentei no sofá. Olhava-o e comecei a escrever. Quando fazia isso ele me chamava de louca. Mas não ligo, quem não é? Sempre tem aquela louca dentro de você. Quando falo isso ele estreita os olhos e eu gargalho. Sorri escrevendo aquelas palavras._

_Estou acordada há algum tempo agora_

_Você fez que com que eu me sentisse como uma criança_

_Agora_

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado_

_Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo_

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés_

_Me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Para onde for, eu sempre sei_

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor, fique por um instante agora_

_Não tenha pressa_

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

_A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela_

_Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro_

_Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes_

_Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro_

_O que eu vou dizer_

_Quando você faz com que eu me sinta dessa jeito?_

_Eu apenas..._

_Já faz um tempo que adormeci_

_Você me cobriu como uma criança agora_

_Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços_

_Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu_

_Calor_

_Começa na minha alma_

_E eu perco todo o controle_

_Quando você beija o meu nariz_

_O sentimento aparece_

_Porque você me faz sorrir_

_Baby, não se apresse_

_Enquanto me abraça forte_

_Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer_

_ Lugar que você vá..._

_Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer_

_Lugar que você vá..._

_Sesshoumaru acordou e viu __sua __Rin deitada no sofá. Levantou e caminhou até a mesma. Pegou o caderninho e leu. Sorriu e colocou o mesmo na mesinha do lado. Pegou-a no colo e caminhou até o quarto, logo depositou-a na cama carinhosamente e a cobriu com o cobertor. Contemplou a beleza da amada e se deitou também. Antes deu um beijo no nariz dela e sorriu. "Parece que você adivinha as coisas minha pequena." Sussurrou-lhe. E olhou para a janela. Realmente estava chovendo. "Estamos muito seguros aqui."_

_Sussurrou-lhe novamente. "Pode ter certeza que te levo comigo em qualquer lugar, meu amor." Viu-a sorrir. Aconchegou-se a ela e adormeceu._

**FIM! xD**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bem, tenho essa história faz teeeeeeempo! xD

Mas eu apenas repassei-a (como todas as outras) para editar algumas coisas de que não gostei e achei idiota. Até mesmo os meus erros ortográficos detectado! .-.

Quem não ler, espero que goste. \o

Kisus

Jeen.


End file.
